jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
JayGT: 5 Alive
JayGT: 5 Alive will be the fifth installment of the JayGT Fantasy series. For the first time, participants will be determined with each main judge inviting 20 acts to the show. Jay's 20 *Professor RJ Ross, Jazz Singer (Lock) *George Michael, Singer (Lock) *Swedish Batman, Singer (Lock) *Gene Kelly, Singer/Tap Dancer (Lock) *Laura Branigan, Singer (Lock) *Christian Cuevas, Singer (Lock) *Margaret Cho, Stand-up Comedienne (Lock) *Chicken, Mentalist (Lock) *Poppin John, Dancer (Lock) *Nobumichi Asai, Face Videomapper (Lock) *Dirty LED Light Crew, Hungarian Light-Up Dance Crew (Lock) *Lord Vinheteiro, Pianist (Lock) *Ralphie May, Stand-up Comedian (Lock) *Kenny G, Vengeful Saxophonist (Lock) *London Boys, Gay Dance Music Duo (Lock) *Ninja Sex Party, Comedic Band (Lock) *Old Spice, Comedy Duo (Lock) *Gaahl, Black Metal Singer (Lock) *Billy Mays, Spokesperson (Lock) *PNUT, Finger Tutter (Lock) Cards' 20 *David Parr, Close-Up Magician *Lloyd Christmas and Harry Dunn, Comedy Duo *Hamilton, Music Group *Nicolas Cage, Actor *Predator, Cardist *Tyrus Kitt, Spy *Jackie Chan, Acrobat *MalaiseTV, Singer/Gamer *Khronos Agoria, Dance Troupe *Christian Lee, Comedic Magician *Togni Brothers, Acrobatic Duo *Brynolf & Ljung, Magic Duo *Joey Salads, Prankster *REM, Band *Mew2King, Gamer *Lisa Lottie, Hula Hoop Dancer (Spinach) *Amazing Pyra, Poi Dancer (Spinach) *The Domino King, Kinetic Artist (Spinach) *Eran Amir, Performance Artist (Spinach) *Zurcaroh, Acrobatic Group (Spinach) Pennies' 20 *Spice Girls, Girl Group *Craig Wayne Boyd, Singer *Quirkology, Magician *The Pensionalities, Singing Duo *Chris Weaver, Singer *Evel Knievel, Stunt Performer *Ross Bennet, Stand-up Comedian *Brian Hull, Impersonator *Circus 1903, Circus Performers *Power Duo, Contemporary Dancer Duo *Skippy Green, Stand-up Comedian *The Cutkelvins, Vocal Trio *Derek Hough, Dancer *Dr. Evil & Mini Me, Rapping Duo *Zach King, Magician *Maroon 5, Band *TBA, Act *TBA, Act *TBA, Act *TBA, Act Foxy’s 20 *Galih Montana, Videomapper/Illusionist *Deniel Sarmiento, Contemporary Dancer *Liquid Concepts, Flair Bartender Duo *100 Voices of Gospel, Gospel Choir *Tyrone & Mina, Knife-Throwing Duo *Royal de Luxe, Muppets on a street *Odette Cagandahan, Speed Painter *Darren Carr, Ventriloquist *Steve Hewlett, Ventriloquist *Dave Chappelle, Stand-Up Comedian *Iliza Shlesinger, Stand-Up Comedienne *TanBA, Danger Magician *Caleb Wiles, Magician *Michelle Chamuel, Singer *Dorothy Dietrich, Stunt Magician *Mel Blanc, Voice Actor *Tituss Burgess, Singer *Aygul Memet, Circus Performer *Paddy & Nico, Ballroom Dancers *ArcheDream, Blacklight Performers Other Peoples' Ideas Acts placed onto the page by non-main judges. Acts not chosen for this season can be carried over as possibilities for the next. *Captain Disillusion, Video Debunker *Dells Lumberjack Show, Competitive Lumberjacks *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Kangbin Lee, Latte Artist *Turkish Ice Cream Pranksters, Ice Cream Pranksters *Ryan Tracey, Balloon Artist *Disneyworld Gaston, Masculine Muscle Man *The Beast, Trivia Master *Bảo Cường, Extreme Performance Artist *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *OneyPlays, Gamers *Lucky, Contortionist *Mr. Skeleton, Musical Puppet *Jonathan Young, Cover Artist *Aquabatique, Synchronized Swimmers *MUTE, Mime Duo *Dylan Yeandle, Stripper *Bonetics, Contortionist Dancer *Celine Velayo, Pole Dancer *Ze Frank, Disturbing Artist *TigerTomato, Pancake Artist *Jonny Awsum, Comedic Singer *Neature Walk Guy, Survival Expert *Eye of the Spider Guy, ”Singer” *TriforceFilms, A Capella artist *Smooth McGroove, A Capella artist *DUO UNITY, Cyr Wheel Acrobat Duo *Lasagna Cat , Garfield Impersonators *Blue Man Group, Comedy Music Group *Bill Wurtz, Comedy Musician *Swagamama, Dance Group *Ama-Zebra, Traditional Zulu Performance Group *Anurak Sreechomphoo, Contortionist Dancer *Magic Mirror, Disney Dance Group *Barnaby Dixon, Puppeteer *Haruki Nakamura, Paper Artist *Aerial Manx, Sideshow Act *James Veitch, Comedian *Florent and Justin, Contemporary Dance Duo *Stéphane Oberle, Nunchucks Performer *Annette Labedzki, Frozen Paint Mixer *Lords of Strut, Comic Dance Duo *TNG Characters, Dance Troupe *Oscar Chu, Harmonica Player *Angelica Bongiovonni, Cyr Wheel Acrobat *SpongeBob Squarepants: The Broadway Musical for Everyone, Musical Theater Performers *Angel City Chorale, Chorus *Joe Jeremiah, 8-Bit Music Performer *Billy Joel, Singer/Pianist *Mindy Gledhill, Singer/Ukelelist Category:Seasons